Some computing frameworks allow for processing pipelines to be defined as a sequence of pre-defined tasks. One example is computer image processing, in which various filters can be applied to an image in sequence to produce a desired result. Techniques for improving execution performance of such processing pipelines are constantly being developed and improved.